


DMC: Alternate

by ZyblinkX



Series: DMC: Alternate [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angels, Conflict, Demons, Discovery, Gen, Other, Self-Acceptance, Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZyblinkX/pseuds/ZyblinkX
Summary: A young guy who fight against demons will have a journey that leads him to discover that he had a demon blood and the secrets of his past.





	1. A Call for Olives

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan-fiction... And I'm not confident about the way I write the story but I hope you would enjoy. Have a nice day!

“Long time ago, demons almost conquer the human realm, if not for the traitor Sparda, saving those weaklings and sealed us away. That traitor only prolonged the downfall, not ending it. We are getting stronger and powerful until no one can ever stop us. It is only a matter of time before we will unleash our wrath, chaos... and hell...”

“Here’s what you’ve ordered sir,” the young guy said who wears a polo uniform that has a simple design of green, white and yellow stripes with a matching green cap. A logo of pizzeria can be seen at the right chest of the shirt and in front of the cap.  
“Thanks. Keep the change,” the other man replied while paying after he received three boxes of pizzas of what he ordered before closing the door.  
After the exchange, the delivery guy returned to the car and took the passenger’s seat. He gave money to the driver who wears the similar uniform that fits his chubby body.  
“Alright let’s go,” the young man ordered after taking his cap off, revealing a somewhat messy hair with a mixed color of dark brown and white which is medium length while the bangs is parted in his left blue eye.   
“Who’s the boss here Nate?” the driver reacted while in a middle of counting money and checking notes.  
“I’m sorry but I’m just trying to imitate you, boss Oliver, the owner of the one pizzeria of your hometown,” Nate apologizes.  
“I don’t sound like that and trying to praise me huh? Anyway thanks,” Oliver replied and continues his work. Nate looks at the window, “Well it’s the only pizzeria there,”  
“What are you mumbling about?”  
“I said I can’t believe that your pizza is well known to other towns,” he made an excuse.  
“Of course. My pizzas are the best,” his boss said proudly.  
“You know, I can handle this delivery all by myself,”  
“First of all, you are not yet allowed to drive a car and secondly, do you even have license? And lastly, this is the perfect moment to show you the ropes since we are short on manpower on delivery service today,”  
“I’ll just take the risks,” he answered sarcastically.  
“I can’t because my business could get affected. We had one last pizza to deliver,” Oliver started the engine and drive.  
Nate used his own headphone to listen to music while looking outside the window. As they enter the nearby town, the vehicle slowed down because there are a lot of people are running at the street. Their faces looked scared then a loud explosion sound can be heard even inside the car.  
Oliver rolled down the window to try asking one of the people but it was immediately answered when they heard a person shouting to warn others, “Demons appear at the town central, run away!”  
Nate rested the headphone on his neck before opening the door while the car is moving very slowly. Then smiled towards his boss after going outside, “Can’t be late right boss?”  
“What are you- just don’t ruin your clothes!”  
“I’ll try,” he replied before closing the door. Changing the music to an adrenaline rush-like music, Nate run deeper to the town where most of the civilians avoided.

In an abandoned street with few cars and street lights, a young man wake up and saw a person lying around from his far right. He almost shouted but then his eyesight returned to normal just to see the other guy was lying on blood.  
He looked around to see three more lifeless bodies and suddenly remembered that he was caught in a car explosion accident during the stampede fortunately, he’s alive.  
A big growl telling his instinct to escape. The victim tried to stand but cannot as his right leg is in pain instead, he crawled.  
Time passed, a loud crashing sound made him flinch while looking back. The person got terrified as he saw the panther-like demon without a tail that’s standing at the top of the car where it landed. It is glaring to the man with his red eyes while preparing its claws.  
The man increases its speed, trying to survive a little longer. A screech comes from the demon then started to run. The human heart beats faster as the killer is getting near.  
With a right distance, the monster leaps to attack the frozen person who looked back.  
The claws extend to its full length and inches away from the victim, the demon was pushed back and slammed to a nearby burning car that exploded immediately. The young guy is in shock after seeing a person kicked the monster away at mid-air.  
“Hi my name is Nate. Is it okay if I asked you a question?” the person who saved him lowered his body and asked like nothing happened. The victim just silently look at him and Nate took the action as a yes so he showed a piece of paper, “Do you know a quick route to this address? I’m gonna be late,”  
“D-d-d-did you just kick that?” the man replied in a shaky voice.  
“Yes… Oh, was that your pet?”  
“No it’s... demons!” the man cried while pointing with his shaking hand. Nate looked back to see two similar demons jumped and landed on the ground. All of the demons are snarling and scratching the surface simultaneously.   
Nate stands up and accidentally saw a wrench that was lying near the destroyed car. He picked it up and familiarizes the weight by swinging the object few times. One of the enemies let out a loud roar and the other respond by making the same sound.  
“Sorry but can you wait? I have to take care of something first,” he told the injured before charging ahead.  
The enemy on the right run with his four legs at full speed, leaving the other. Nate grips the wrench tightly as he waits for a perfect opportunity. The demon immediately stops to increase the strength of his lower legs and with a strong push, it jumps.  
Nate quickly answered by throwing the tool directly to the panther-like monster forehead while in midair. The impact causes the demon to fall down unconsciously.  
“Bulls eye! Oh,” Nate said as the other demon is sprinting ahead. He did a hand-to-hand stance, thinking that it will attack soon and not enough time to pick the wrench. However the enemy ignore him instead; the demon leap as high as possible above Nate because it has a different target.  
Thud!  
The demon was slammed to the ground before landing safely when Nate take a hold on both legs and pull it down while on air. It let out a pained screech.  
Having the wrench again, he pinned the monster down and beat it up without any seconds to waste until it is defeated. Nate wiped his forehead then he heard a growl on his back.  
When he turn around, the first feline-like enemy he hit with the tool is standing up and quickly attack. The demon lifts its upper body to deliver a flurry of slashes but misses.  
Nate dodges a huge hook slash by ducking and attack the demon chin using the wrench he’s still holding from below like an uppercut. Seeing that it got stunned, he became aggressive by slamming heavy equipment furiously until the enemy dies.  
He dropped the wrench and went to help the injured. While they are walking away, they’ve heard another screech, alerting them to look back. They saw few remaining demons fighting against a group of people wearing white coats with swords from afar.  
“We… we’re saved. The Holy Knights are here,” the injured man speak up with a relief.  
“Holy Knights…” Nate mumbles.  
“They are the protectors trained to fight against demons. Few years ago, an incident happened at Fortuna; the battle between them and demons affected nearby towns including ours which made causalities. After they helped us to rebuild, they promised to protect us…”  
“Let’s just leave it to the professionals then. Let’s go,” he replied.  
They continued on walking while having some conversations until they reach a place where a bunch of people gathered with few Knights guarding the area. One of the Holy Knights saw both of them and came to help.

“Glad you’re okay. So can we travel now?” Oliver asked when Nate got inside the vehicle.  
“We can’t… unless we took an alternative route,” he answered.  
“Is it safe?”  
“Yeah. Probably,” Nate said.   
Unsure, Oliver believed him and started the engine to follow his colleague route instruction. After a while, they have reach their destination without any demon encounter.  
The address is near the seaside and it is noticeable that the area was unharmed. There’s a port that leads to Fortuna with Holy Knights building outpost near it. Which is why the place is well protected. Nate carry two last pizzas to the exact house.  
“I guess those are free pizzas then,” Oliver sighed when he Nate a little down after getting inside the car, “If only we haven’t encounter any trouble…”  
Nate laughs, “Here’s the money. I’m sorry I couldn’t help it,”  
“You trickster!”  
“Just be glad that the customer is still paid. He’s impressed that we still deliver with only seconds late even with the situation,” he grinned.  
They stayed for a bit to check the delivery report. Afterwards Oliver speak up, “I told you to bring a bag with clothes and stuffs right?”  
“You told me yesterday about it, why?”  
“I want you to stay here since the afternoon is young,” Oliver ordered.  
“Are you going to fire me boss? You don’t have to be indirect you know,” Nate replied.  
“I just want you to take a break from work,” he said then giving Nate some money and an envelope, “If I remember correctly, your birthday is tomorrow so I’m giving you three day vacation to Fortuna since you wanted to go there,”  
Realizing that his boss don’t want to argue, Nate went out of the car. The glass window from the passenger seat went down as Oliver speak to him more, “Even if we only met a year or so, I think of you as my son. Weird isn’t it?”  
Nate smiled at him, “You can still fire me anytime boss,”  
“Just return after your vacation,” his boss said before leaving the scene.  
“Well he remembered wrong because my birthday is next week. Oh well,” he thought while counting the money that he received before opening the envelope. It was a fairly high price ticket to enter a private museum.  
Nate ride the last passenger boat to travel for the day. While on it, he changed his clothes at men comfort room. From pizzeria uniform to his casual clothes. He is just waiting for the water vehicle to arrive at the island of Fortuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Done editing chapter one... I've probably did some major changes in this but I'm not very confident on my editing skills. Chapter 9 is not yet ready because I am busy and all but I've already started on it. I am gonna continue if I have time to kill or have life stress


	2. Unwanted visitors

There’s a thorough inspection inside the port to every visitors conducted by Holy Knights before entering Fortuna. It is to make sure everyone will be safe and to prevent any catastrophe like what happened years ago. Nate successfully passed through and step outside.  
Most of the people living at Fortuna Island are devotees of the religion “Order of the Sword”. When the crisis happened, the new leader of the religion proposed the tourist destination plan in order to have money for the complete reconstruction and restoration of the place. But the town still had its mysteries hidden to visitors and even to the Fortuna community.  
Nate found the museum but got disappointed when he learned that it is closed for the day. He decided to look a place to stay until he found one but it’s almost a twenty-minute walking distance. Then spending the remaining time exploring other sites until night falls.

Nate wakes up early morning and went to a nearby diner that’s open 24/7. As he enter the place, he saw few customers, two waitresses, and a cashier inside. Nate found a vacant seat and stay on it. He then reads the menu board lying at the table.  
“Good morning, would you like some coffee sir?” the younger of the two waitresses interrupted his concentration on reading. In fact, the female is slightly older than him.  
“No thanks. Can you give me your light breakfast recommendation? I don’t know what to choose.” Nate replied with a smile.  
“Okay sir. I’ll be right back.”  
The waitress left the scene and he stall time by listening to music.  
Few customers are entering the building while others are leaving as the time passes. After receiving the food, Nate started to eat and stayed for some time to rest.  
When he’s about to pay, he heard a voice, “Look who’s here! The kid from before. It’s Nate, isn’t it?”  
Three guys have just entered the diner and get closer to him. They wore Holy Knights Uniforms but slightly darker than usual and each carry swords at their waists.  
The one who speak up earlier is the person at the middle. With a height of six feet and 187 centimeters, he’s the tallest among the three. He had a short straight black hair and brown eyes with a fair skin.  
“Hi, you’re Kite right? How are you?”  
“No it’s Kyle.”  
“Oh, I had trouble remembering names. Who are these two? Your lackeys?”  
“What did you just say? We are not his lackeys! Don’t you remember us?” the young man on Kyle’s right side blurted. The guy is 183 centimeters tall and having a short wavy black hair with slightly brown skin and eyes.  
“Sorry, it’s just that I had more trouble remembering faces.”  
“That’s enough Luis! Anyway Nate, how are you these days?” Kyle said with a sarcastic smile.  
“I’m fine, good actually. I had a job as a delivery guy. It’s not much unlike your sword playing thing but sometimes it’s enjoyable.”   
“We are training to protect other people while putting our lives in danger, how dare you mocking us?” Kyle angrily said, pointing his right index finger near Nate’s chest.   
Nate is distracted by the strange action of other customers. Even the employees of the diner are somewhat concerned. He then look through the big glass windows and saw people outside are running away.  
Kyle and the other knights noticed it too as they also focused their attention to the event. A man outside took a glimpse of the diner and rushed to open the door as he saw the knights.  
“There are… there are demons,” he said while gasping for air. “They appeared near the… private museum… Please help.”  
The man leave the scene and the people inside the building panicked because of what they just heard.  
“Everyone please calm down!” Kyle raises his voice to let everyone hear him. “The museum is far away from here. We’ll go there to make sure the demons will not reach this place.”  
The civilians heard him slowly calm but they are still scared.  
“Seth! Inform the any knights about this.” He instructed the knight at his left. The guys is two centimeter tall than Luis with short straight brown hair.  
“But Kyle we’re not yet grad…”  
“No time for that Seth! We swore an oath,” Kyle then look at Nate. “Let’s show this ‘delivery guy’ what ‘playing with sword’ is.”  
Three of the knights rushed outside to liberate the demon-infected area.  
“Talk about hardcore,” Nate sighed as he took money in his pocket. He put it near the cash register location before leaving.  
As he opened the door, some noise of fear passed through his ear. Nate run to the same direction where Kyle and the others went.

With one slash, the demon fell down lifelessly. Kyle look at his surroundings to look for any injured victims. Some of the cars blew up and there are marks at some walls and at the street made by the enemies. Some of the street lights were slashed into half or pieces.  
Seth walked to him after defeating one more demon. “Don’t you think we should return to where other knights are? We’re a bit far from them,”  
“I think you’re right.” Kyle replied.  
“Look like Luis is a bit far.” he commented while looking at Luis who's meters away from them.  
“Luis! Let’s return now.” Kyle shouted to his other companion.  
Luis sheathed his sword to his waist and walked up to them. Out of nowhere, a scarecrow suddenly jumped in the air, targeting his back.  
“Look behind you!” Seth warned Luis. Kyle gripped his sword. Both of them sprint to try to save their friend.  
Luis turned around and avoided the death blow but his right leg was hit. He’s about to draw his weapon but the scarecrow strikes again and wounded the right upper arm.  
“Ah!” he screams in pain. He successfully draw his sword and hit the demon in its body as a revenge. The enemy move back. Because of the injuries, Luis is kneeling and can’t grip the handle well by his right hand while his left hand is supporting the right arm.  
As the two knights reach the battlefield, Kyle furiously engage the demon while Seth aided their injured comrade.  
“Are those deep wounds?” Kyle asked as he approaches Luis and Seth after ending the fight victoriously.  
“A little.” Seth answered.  
“It’s hard for me to stand,” Luis said, while trying to toughen up the pain. Both Seth and Kyle helped Luis to stand up.  
They heard a sound as if something landed at their back. Three knights looked behind and saw another scarecrow dancing erratically. Kyle face the demon with his weapon ready.  
“I’ll hold this demon off!” Kyle told them. Then another scarecrow make an appearance by jumping from a burned car at the side of the street.  
“Kyle!” Luis and Seth said but interrupted by their leader.  
“I’ll be okay so you two need to go!” Kyle commanded. One of the scarecrow suddenly move forward and uses its blade. He blocked the attack with his weapon.  
“Both of you aren’t capable to battle so you two need to go now!” Kyle shouted as he noticed that the two didn’t move an inch yet, just watching still.  
Seth helped Luis to walk away from the fight. Both felt miserable since they wanted to help their friend but respecting his.  
While the fight goes on, two more scarecrows gather around Kyle. He quickly delivers a finishing blow to the monster he’s facing and prepares himself.  
Two more enemies appear by jumping at the scene, surrounding the Holy Knight. A sweat flow from Kyle’s forehead while planning what to do. He charges the demon in front of him while wanting to kill it as fast as he can, knowing all of them are walking to trap him.  
Kyle successfully manage to defeat it but then two blades crosses on his right arm and left leg. The wound is not deep but the pain made him drop his weapon and now he’s kneeling while looking at the monsters.  
“Luis, Seth, I’m sorry.” He thought as he closes his eyes, accepting his death.  
Seconds later, Kyle heard a small noise of sound.  
“You took this job seriously even if the way you are ‘playing with swords’ need some improvement. I owe you an apology then.” Nate said while standing in front of Kyle who just opened his eyes. He held a long broken pipe on his left hand while the headphone around his neck that is playing some kind of dark themed music.  
“What are you doing here?” Kyle asked while struggling to get up.  
“Is that the way you talk to your ‘Savior’? Did you get it what I mean right? Right?”  
“This is a dangerous mission. Civilians like you should not be—“  
“Can I borrow your sword? I can trade you my weapon.” Nate said. He didn’t wait for an answer as he suddenly gave the pipe to Kyle then pick up the sword and tested it out.  
“Are you even listening?!” Kyle angrily blurt out but his words got drown by the engine like sound when Nate twisted the hilt.  
“Look at that!” he reacted happily.  
“Listen to me—“  
“We can go on like this forever but you have to go and the path is safe. You need to tend your wounds,” Nate seriously said while looking at the demons that just appeared to the area. “I’ll return your sword later.”  
Biting his lower lip, Kyle didn’t argue anymore and uses the pipe as a cane to help him walk away from the fight.  
Nate is counting the enemies when a scarecrow jump out of nowhere for a surprise attack. He moved out of the way and perform few slashes after the monster landed on the ground to kill it.  
“What number am I again? Oh well.” He sighed before charging against the demon horde.


	3. Behind the actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to apologize for the mistakes I've done... I deleted chapter 3 and 4 since it was the same as chapter 2 I'm naive/clumsy at times and I didn't mean to do it... Here is the real chapter 3 sorry again

While clashing metals, Nate heard a sound at the back. He killed it and turned around to see holy knights moving towards.  
Another scarecrow plan to attack Nate’s back. Hearing a sound, Nate spins to cut diagonally when he hit something midway.  
When the demonic body evaporates, he faced a man wearing Holy Knight’s uniform with a slight color difference. Both of their swords bumped at the middle body of the enemy.  
When the Holy knights run past them Nate brings the sword down. A knight talked to the man, “General Dale, the reinforcement has arrived...”  
“He’s the general?” Nate asked himself while observing. He heard the general, “Assist this civilian to a safe zone,”  
“It’s okay, I can handle myself. Can you return this sword to a senior trainee named Kyle? He was wounded in the battle,” Nate replied for himself as he gives the weapon to the knight.  
The knight took it and went to Holy Knight’s barracks by the command of the general. He looked at Nate for a second and move.  
Nate returns to the diner. The workers saw him with a sigh of relief. When he found a place to seat, the waitress gave him his bag.  
“Thanks, wait do you have a chocolate strawberry parfait?” Nate asked.  
“We do,” she replied.  
“I need one thanks,” he smiled. The waitress smiled back and return to work.  
One hour later...  
“Sorry but it was the Holy Knights’ order to close the museum today because the building was damaged outside due to the invasion earlier,” the gatekeeper of the museum apologized to Nate. The streets can be used to pass through by the people since it was nearly fix but the area was patrol by the holy knights.  
“Me and my great luck,”  
“What seems to be the problem?” a man’s voice asked the guard. It was the general earlier.  
“Sire, this tourist wanted to come in,” he answered. The general and Nate stares at each other for a second.  
“I need to talk to you, come with me,” the general told Nate. Without any words, he followed.  
“. My name’s Dale, one of the Holy Knights’ general. What’s your name?” he asked Nate.  
“I’m Nate and I am not responsible for the outbreak,” he replied.  
Dale speaks, “I’m not suspecting you. To be honest, I’m interested about you because I saw you fight against those demons alone with ease. You remind me of someone. It seems personality’s kind of different; both of your battle skills are impressive,”  
“So is he still here or dead?” Nate asked curiously with a little sarcastic tone.  
A holy knight interrupted them to report about the causalities. The general was glad that no one died and ordered the knight to help those who are hurt.  
“Where was I? Oh right. No, I told him to leave the city after that incident few years ago to live peacefully with Credo’s sister. They are far away from this island,” Dale explained.  
“You mentioned a name Credo... who is he?”  
“Credo is the ex supreme general of the holy knights before and he’s the one who personally trained me before. He disappeared during ‘the savoir incident’. Many believed he died but with different reasons,” Dale explained with a little sadness in his tone.  
“General Dale you are requested to report at the headquarters by the supreme general,” a holy knight messenger stopped them in their tracks. Dale gave ticket-like I.D to Nate before leaving, “Show this to the gatekeeper of the museum. We’ll talk later if everything will be okay,”  
Returning to the museum, Nate showed the item given by Dale to the guard or gatekeeper. The guard let him in.  
The museum displays not only statues and replicas of demons but also holy knight’s items and devil arms. There is a big statue of a human-like devil at the centre. Sparda was the name written on the nameplate and a description below the name. Nate explored and read the information.  
“Sparda. A demon who betrayed his fellow brethren to save the human from extinction thousand years ago,”  
“The Hell Gate is used by the demons to cross the human world and the demon world but it was destroyed to prevent the demons and those who wanted to open and use it,”  
“Holy Knight Sword has a mechanic of a fuel combustion system that increases power. Since the first and the original sword has a very complex customization that made it nearly impossible to use, the engine was redesign so it can be control by those who are well trained for it even it is not very powerful unlike the original,”  
“I wonder if anyone has wielded the original design,” Nate told himself.  
“It was fun and all but the information of some is common, is there any place where I can learn more?” Nate asked himself as he exits the building. Few seconds later he was told by a knight to follow him.  
They reached a restaurant and General Dale was there. The knight excuses himself. They eat for a while before starting a conversation.  
“Nate, I believe you when you said you’re innocent but tell me about the actions you made before and during,” Dale speaks in a very formal manner.  
Nate sighs, “I guess it can’t be help...”  
He told the general about everything what happened when he arrived at Fortuna.  
“I see,” Dale only words.  
“Oh yeah, are all of the stuffs inside the museum are just replicas?” he asked the general.  
“I think so. Why?  
“It’s bothering me since the demon attacks is the area near that building, right?” Nate told him. Dale nodded.  
“Has it ever crossed your mind that there’s a possibility there’s a real thing and not a replica displayed at the museum? If there is, then there’s a chance that they are not just attacking but searching for it,” Nate added.  
The general paused for a while to think.  
“I never really thought about that... This can be valuable information; I can see you’re smart,”  
“Yeah, not really,” Nate denied.  
Dale laughs a little.  
“If there’s anything you need, just let me know,” the general speaks then eat.  
“There is...”  
A sudden earthquake felt at Fortuna, which made most people panicked but it was not strong and only last for a few second.  
The people went outside after. Dale calls the other patrolling knights if it was a cause of another invasion, Nate is just standing and unusually calm.  
Dale sheathed his blade, “It was just a natural disaster and luckily no one got hurt,”  
“What seems to be the problem if it was?” Nate questioned as he observes the people.  
“Well after the crisis made by the ex leader of Order of the Sword and his secret followers, the militia weakens and the some of the people living at Fortuna left that’s why we are recruiting for the last years,” the general explained.  
He looks at Dale, “It was the ex leader of the religion who created the incident?”  
“Follow me,” Dale commands after confirmed that no one heard them. They walked to a road where there are less people.  
“The letter was given to the Holy Knights circle from a mysterious knight named Gloria who also disappears after. The letter contains about the information of what really happened during that time,” Dale talks.  
“Wait, I thought Holy Knights and the Order are only one,” Nate asked.  
“The truth is the religion was an idea of a knight before to secretly support the Holy Knights and calm the people who lived here and to make it like two different associations but working as one,” Dale explained.  
“But the religion was misused by Sanctus, the ex leader, for his personal ambitions. He influenced some of the Holy Knights to join him because he was once a supreme general. It helps to prevent the distrust of his followers and to execute the plan unknowingly to the Holy Knight head,”  
“When the Holy Knight circle received a report while restoring the city, they send some knights to investigate. Most of the researches of Agnus, an inventor and researcher, burned down especially those that are related to demon summoning and the like but kept some of his work that can be useful,”  
“Like your swords I bet,” he said to the general.  
“Yes,” Dale smiled, “Some of Fortuna people left and weakens the manpower also the wealth. So we recruit people who wanted to join to increase the knight’s number for last few years but the army is not enough to provide protection not only at the island but to the nearby places as well,”  
“And the tourism is one way to increase the economy of the city and of the Holy Knight’s support.” Nate commented.  
“The religion may not be a lot of believer as before but it’s still strong. You really are smart,” Dale smiled as they reach the new headquarters building.  
“This information should be secret even for the lower class knights but I think you’re trustworthy enough to not tell it to anybody,”  
“Or else I’ll be hunted by you and I don’t want that kind of trouble,” he added sarcastically.  
“Well if you want to learn more use the card I gave you earlier at the library at the west side from here. I wanted to tell you more but I will be busy,” Dale told Nate. The gate opened and closes when the general is inside of the headquarter's area.  
Nate smiled when he heard those words.


	4. Piece of the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (again)...  
> Yeah I don't have anything much to say hm...  
> Well...  
> I'm trying to improve my writing skills but sometimes my brain hurts if I'm trying so hard T_T  
> I'm sorry anyway I give you the next mission/chapter

In a red and orange atmosphere, the heat from the building and the hopelessness can be felt. The screaming of fear of the people synchronizes with the laughter of demons as they are trying to escape. Thick liquid drops as one person was stabbed by the blade...

Nate wakes up and gasping a little from the nightmare he had. Checking the clock, he’s awake almost an hour earlier than his alarm, “What was that all about?”  
Trying to clear his mind, he jogs at the streets of Fortuna since Nate can’t fall asleep. The Holy Knights patrol the island twenty-four seven.  
After breakfast, Nate went to the library and shows the librarian the card given by Dale. The librarian guides him to a private room.  
The room has it's own bookshelves and reading table and chairs. It is guarded by four Holy Knights, two inside standing near the door and the other two are at the front.  
“This room is exclusive only to visitors who are V.I.Ps or given permission by Holy Knight higher order. The books here contain complex information about Fortuna and demons but some details are removed like description to prevent the misuse of knowledge. The visitor is prohibited on taking notes, taking pictures, or stealing. The breaking the rules mean to be arrested by the knights and give punishment. Enjoy your time,” the librarian explained and leave the room.  
“Breaking the rules seems enjoyable,” Nate sarcastically commented and the knights stare at him intensely.  
“I’m not gonna do it,” he smiled to the knights. Nate walked near the bookshelf while thinking to be careful when talking next time. Choosing a book, Nate took it then looked back to the knights again and both are staring at him. He smiled at them while waving with his right hand.

Nate sits in a chair and put the books down at the table, “That was awkward... well it’s better to start reading,”  
“...one of the few students of Sparda created trained some people who agree to guard the Hell Gate which became an army... one of the past leaders called their group ‘Holy Knights’ since their number grew... from a small battalion camp to a civilization, the island turns into a city more advance than the other places at the past so it was named Fortuna...”

Nate took another book, “Let read this,”  
“The Legendary Sparda. A sword named by its wielder. A weapon mainly used by the dark knight to slay his fellow demon brothers’ years ago. It was rumoured to have incredible demonic powers...”  
“Yamato, a sword used by Sparda to seal the Hell Gate of Fortuna...”  
“This ‘Sparda guy’ is famous, I wonder if I can get an autograph,” Nate smirks while saying things in his mind. He felt some deadly gazes from afar, “These knights are gonna kill me,”  
After spending some time reading, Nate gets out of the room while thinking a lot. He’s at the librarian’s desk when meeting General Dale again, “Did anything pique your interest or did you have a good time reading?”  
“Yeah, I guess. Here’s your card,” Nate gave it to him. Dale took it after he return some books to the librarian, “Do you still have enough time later?”  
“Before going home, I think I do. Why?”  
“Give me your address and after lunch I’ll send someone to guide you, I have something to show you...” the general told Nate and went out. With a confused look, he exits the place.  
When Nate went out of the building carrying his bag, Kyle greets, “Follow me,”

They arrived in front of a Holy Knights barracks. They walked inside and went to training room; similar to a gymnasium but only smaller. Dale is standing and waiting.  
Nate walks closer, “What do you want to show me?”  
Without a word, Dale sprints and attacked him when he stepped inside the court. Nate avoided the first blow by jumping backward and barely avoided next three attacks.  
“What is this all about?” Nate asked raising his right arm to block. Dale smiled, “You can damage your arm badly if this was a real fight,”  
General withdraws the wooden sword and created some distance, “Before leaving you need a remembrance, maybe a fair sparring will do?”  
“I think the word ‘fair’ has a different meaning for you General Dale,” he said. Kyle called Nate and throws a wooden sword but it landed a meter away from Nate’s feet.  
Nate picked and tested the equipment with three and a half feet length, “I think it’s better if you rest up Kyle. Your wounds probably not healed yet,”  
“Shut up ‘smart guy’” Kyle replied. He watches them again near the door.  
Dale holds his weapon both hands, “Get ready,”  
Nate grips his sword as Dale charges towards. At the right distance, the general swings but Nate paired it. Dale spins and attacks but he barely deflected it.  
Nate tried to hit his opponent’s right shoulder by stabbing but the general moved sideways and hit him at his left shoulder.  
With a quick sweep and hit in his left foot, Nate fell down. The tip of the wooden sword of Dale is inches away from Nate’s face.

Dale withdraws his weapon and turn around. Dale speaks disappointingly, “One more reason why I challenged you is to help you clear your mind, guess I was wrong. This end the spar,”  
Nate thinks for a second and get up while picking up the wooden sword. Before the general exits the room, he said, “I guess you’re right. I have to clear my mind and to show you my thanks for your hospitality; I challenge you to a fair fight,”  
The general turns around, “No more different thoughts,”  
Nate nodded. Dale returns to the other side of the field, facing his opponent once again.  
“Show me your skills,” the general Dale told him while preparing to fight.  
“No pressure,” he replied with a sword at his right hand. Both fighters run to the center and clash their abilities.

Parrying the first strike, Nate step backwards to anticipate the movement of the general. When General Dale attacks vertically, he moved at the left and swings.  
The tip of the sword grazed the general’s suit as he steps away, at the same time, Dale counter with horizontal slash. Instinctively, Nate bend his upper body to avoid.  
He regains balance when he slides his left foot at the back. The general tried to adjust himself when Nate dashes. Dale saw this as an opportunity and stabs.  
Using his sword, Nate moves it upward, deflecting the attack and turns counter clock wise to hit his enemy’s body.  
The general stabs the ground and two swords bumped.  
Nate raises and slams the sword while General Dale parries the blow by parallel strike.  
“Not bad,” General Dale complimented.  
“Well thanks,” Nate replied and created some distance.  
The battle continued for a while.

While defending himself, Nate saw the time and immediately let go of the wooden sword, “I gotta go,”  
When Nate carried his bag, Dale gets closer with a small box in his hand, “This item here is from the Holy Knights but they don’t have any idea what it is. They decided to throw this but I told them to keep it...”  
“And you wanted to give that to me?”  
Dale nodded, “Maybe this will help you answers some of the questions that you had in mind. Or if not, it can be like a good luck charm,”  
“Thanks for the gift bye,” he replied as he exits the place as fast as he can. Kyle went near to the general.  
“What do you think?”  
Kyle answered, “His combat skills are good but I think general you can beat him if you’re serious enough. That’s what I observe,”  
“I guess you’re right that I can beat him now but I was half-serious during our fight. And if the time passes, I don’t know anymore... Well I have to go back at the headquarters,” general laughs as he pats the arm of the trainee and Kyle painfully reacted.  
“Sorry about that, You need to rest enough for a full recovery,”  
The general went out of the room.  
“Half-serious... maybe General Dale is just kidding around...” Kyle thought while walking outside the building.

Nate was glad that he’s boarded the last passenger’s boat on time. He looked for a place to rest and wears his headset to listen to music. Remembering the gift, he opened it.  
A shard of a red gem is what inside the box. Nate checks it with a disappointed look on his face, “I guess this can be a lucky charm,”  
After returning the gem inside the box, he put it inside of his bag. When he does, the stone lights up while emitting some kind of energy for a split second. Nate felt it.  
“My mind’s playing tricks on me,” he thought and sleeps while at the boat.

“Wake up sir,” a voice he heard. Opening his eyes, it was an employee working on the boat.  
“Sorry, how long I was asleep?”  
The man checked his watch, “It was seven minutes after the boat docks,”  
Nate quickly grabs his bag and ran to the bus station. But all of the buses are unavailable until tomorrow when he arrived.  
Nate sits alone at the bench, thinking what to do.  
“Are you okay?” a voice called him. Nate looked at the person, “You... you’re...”  
“I’m the one you saved before,” the man told him with a smile. He’s carrying a bag with grocery items.  
“What’s your name again?” Nate asked. The person replied, “I’m John and you look like you need some help,”  
“I’m Nate and yeah, the buses are out of schedule and I’m thinking to walk on my way back,” he said.  
“As thanks, you can stay at my house for a night I insist,” John answered.  
“Are you serious? Thank you,” Nate stands up. They talked about random things while walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the upcoming chapters I'll include some characters based on the original story (I know it took so long, sorry T_T)  
> I'm thinking if I cut the chapters into 10 instead of 20(like in DMC games)  
> I wonder if this fan fiction intrigues you or not but I have to say I am having fun writing and I hope you have fun reading this story
> 
>  
> 
> Note: *Spoiler I guess*  
> The red gem shard is a gift given to Dante/Vergil by their mother(I don't know if I should mention this)  
> In this story it was found by the Holy Knights while investigating Mallet Island...


	5. Crust and dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... I forgot the descriptions of the characters...  
> Here it is  
> Nate  
> Age: 17 years old for now Height: 5' 10" for now Weight: 173 lbs Eye(s) color: Blue Skin color: Fair Body: Toned  
> Hair color: Mix of white and dark brown (probably called ash brown, IDK alright?)  
> Hair design: kinda similar to Dante's hairstyle at 3 but shorter and a little messy. The bangs is parted in front of his left eye.
> 
> Oliver  
> Age: mid 40's Height: 6' 3" Eye(s) color: Black Skin color: Fair Body: a little chubby  
> Hair color: Black Hair design: Somewhat curly and short trimmed
> 
> General Dale  
> Age: 30 Height 6' 4" Weight: 190 lbs Eye(s) color: Chocolate brown Skin color: Fair Hair color: Brown  
> Hair design: Long and slick back
> 
>  
> 
> I got worked up more at giving descriptions than writing the story. I'm not good at this yet. I'll add more info next time if I can understand the body features better.

“...two days a...terious tree...rave city...”  
Nate woke up at the buzzing sound. Getting up at the red sofa, he saw John tuning the radio for a good frequency.  
He asked, “Why are you using that instead of television?”  
John replied, “Good morning, the T.V signal still not fixed. So I was hoping to listen for news but no luck,”  
Nate looked around the house. Everything seems to be in place. He asked,“I thought the earthquake here is so strong that houses buried itself,”  
John looked at him, confused, “What are you talking about? There was no earthquake; maybe you just had a dream,”  
Hearing the answer, Nate was dumbfounded. He took a glance at the clock near the radio.  
Nate prepares his stuffs for departure. Saying goodbye to John, he hurriedly went to the bus station and in a nick of time he rode the one that is ready to leave.

Arriving at his hometown, Nate quickly readied himself and went to Crusty Olives, the pizzeria’s name where he worked. The building was at the center of Verse town.  
A co-worker approached him when he enters the building. She’s 5’ 9” tall, shoulder length red hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She said, “You’re two hours late but boss will be glad ‘cause we need all the help today, go to his office,”  
Nate suddenly opens the door which made Oliver mad. He exclaimed, “Didn’t I teach you to knock?”  
“I forgot to do that because I miss you,” Nate said sarcastically, “Anyway, Vanessa told me you need help,”  
“Very funny,” Oliver gave him a note with a list of addresses and their orders, “Go and help Peter deliver the pizzas,”  
The telephone rang and it was answered by Oliver. Nate let his bag rests at the office after taking the headset out.  
“Take care, alright?”  
“Don’t worry,” he smiled before going out.

Peter and Nate go back at pizzeria when the delivery is done but noticed something strange. People are running outside the town. Nate hangs the headset on his neck.  
The car slowly enters the town and when they do, a demon suddenly jumped in front. Nate quickly pushed the gas pedal to bump it.  
The car slightly crashed in a wall. Nate went outside, a gunshot was heard.  
He shakes his co-worker, “Peter, Peter!”  
“Ah! Yeah, Uh...” Peter answered after few seconds. It was his first time seeing a demon which made him froze in fear.  
“Get out of the car,” Nate ordered. Peter opened the door and wanted to escape but he looked back at Nate. “But what about you?” he asked in a shaky tone.  
“Just run away, I can take care for myself,” Nate responded in a strong tone while searching for something at the car.  
Peter turned back but couldn’t run because of the demon. The monster attacks with its weapon.  
Nate successfully defended him by using a four inches ratchet, “Go now,”  
Peter nodded and run away at his fastest speed. After few exchanges of attacks, Nate analyzed the physical traits of the demon he defeated.

A humanoid figure wearing a black torn clothe and wielding a scythe and called as Hell: Pride, one of the seven jailors. The demons’ dead body turned into sand.  
Smoke filled the air and some houses were destroyed and few are on fire, debris are scattered, and the street having cracks. The place is like a ghost town with lifeless bodies lying around.

...Screams of the victims and laughter of the demons are mixed in a hot atmosphere...

Gunshot sound made Nate to return to his senses. As he gets closer to the source he saw two policemen. One is trying to open a car door while the other is shooting against three demons.  
“Is the door opened yet?” the police asked while trying to reload.  
“It will take a minute,” his partner replied, struggling.  
“Ah!” the police scream in pain when the blade barely cuts both of his arms trying to avoid the sudden attack of the enemy. The injured police dropped the gun and move backwards. The other police tried to use his pistol but it is on safe mode. He was trying to take off the lock but the sweat on his finger made it hard to do.  
Jumping at the rooftop of the car, Nate delivers a blow at the foes’ head, letting the demon to stagger.Nate looked back and saw what's happening. The policemen was trying to help the woman who was trapped inside, their faces was in mixed feeling of fear, surprise, and confusion.  
"Let me handle them," Nate told them and proceed to battle the demons. When the fight was finished, Nate helped. Thankfully, the woman is nurse that patched the policeman wounds.  
“Take my gun and my two magazines, do you know how to use it?” the injured policeman asked while he was carried by his partner.  
“Just sight and bang, bang, bang right? Isn’t this a bad thing? Giving your weapon I mean,” Nate wondered while holding the weapon.  
“You’ll be fine, trust me. It’s better for you to have it and it seems you're an expert at handling these monsters, besides we have a spare,” he replied.

After saying goodbye, Nate moved closer to pizzeria and encountered demons along the way and he met Vanessa. She was running away from a demon.  
"Vanessa duck!" Nate shouted after reloading. She heard him and saw the gun is pointing at her, she did what he says. With a clear shot, Nate open fire and the demon flinches while receiving the bullets. As near distance, he beat down the enemy.  
After killing the Hell:Pride and saving Vanessa the third time, Nate asked, “Did everyone escape?”  
Vanessa replied, catching her breath, “I guess... The boss might still be there. Nate-”  
“Don’t have time. I gotta go, make sure to hide properly when demons are nearby,” Nate told her and run.

When he reached the destination, the building was partly destroyed but standing still. Nate was still meters away but demons appear and surround him, “Tsk,”  
Oliver wakes up after got hit by small debris at his head, holding Nate’s bag. He reacted after seeing what happened to his business, “How will it cost... Forget it, I need to leave this place first,”  
A Hell: Pride suddenly enters the building.  
Killing the last foe, Nate looked at the pizzeria and saw Hell: Pride and his boss facing each other. Oliver seems stunned.  
He dashes to them while pointing the gun; Nate clicked the trigger but there’s no bullet.  
“Seriously,” he exclaimed. As Nate was changing the magazine, Oliver returns to his senses and run outside but Hell: Pride follows him and the blade went through his back.  
“No!” Nate shouted and began to fire the weapon and the demon flinched. Nate kicked the Hell: Pride away. He dashes against the foe. The demon that's barely alive took the chance and swings the scythe but Nate ducks and deliver a powerful left punch into Hell: Prides' face from below, his right hand forcefully stole the scythe and strikes the enemy which turns it to dust.  
He went to his boss. Oliver opens his eyes, “Nate?”  
“Boss, you’re alive. Let me take...”  
“No,” the boss replied, coughing with blood, “I won’t make it... Take your bag and survive...”  
Nate tried to calm down but somehow shaking, “Do-don’t say things like that you-we will make it,”  
Oliver watches Nate’s teary eyes and smiled, “Nate... always...ember... kind...”  
With these words, Oliver closes his eyes for eternity.  
Demons enter the scene, laughing and watching Nate kneeling. Nate gently lay down his boss. At the next moment, the demons around attack at the same time. Nate picks and grips the knife firmly and stares back with fury.


	6. Buried clue

Thunder roars as clouds gathering at the sky making the atmosphere dark and cold. As the wind blew the dust, Nate is standing alone holding a knife while the music with the theme of loneliness and anger plays on his headset. He let his bag rests near his boss.  
Surrounded by demons, Nate walks to the enemy in front. Suddenly, an eerie feeling makes him turn to the right. Suddenly, a demon appears and swiftly dashes against him.  
Nate jumps backward as the knife clashes with his enemy’s weapon. Sliding backwards, he stands still as the demon creates distance.  
At second, Nate notice that the demon was different. Even if it looks similar to Hell: Pride, it was taller and wearing a red-like jester clothes. Recalling what he read, the demon is called Hell: Lust.  
As Nate tries to move, the Hell: Lust dashes again. When the gap is only few inches, he swiftly ducks and kicks the Hell: Lust upward thus sending it far.  
Without a time to waste, Nate threw the knife to his target before it could gain composure and run along.  
Hell: Lust tries to look at his foe but the knife hits the face.  
He thrust the blade more into the demons’ face after getting close enough to hold the handle. The enemy cries in pain as the thunder roar.  
Nate forcefully bring the knife down until it reaches the ground then stole the scythe from the Hell: Lust and used it to end its life.  
As lightning shines the crumbled town, Hell: Prides gather and surrounds the target.  
The demons are watching and waiting for a perfect chance to strike.  
As the lighting reappears, they attack as Nate prepares for the battle.  
The fire in burned houses slowly dies as drizzle touches the ground. Wind makes it colder. With the broken headset, Nate slowly walks to Oliver as he drops the scythe and the knife.  
“You know boss, this is the first time that you didn’t scold me for being late,” Nate jests as he kneels beside the lifeless body and looking.  
The rain gets thicker as his laughter turn into a cry.

As the evening falls, the Verse town was quiet and all, even the night seems to be mourning for the place.  
Some people who lost their homes sleep at the center while others took shelter to their friends/relatives houses.  
The bodies of those who died were collected to make sure they are buried well. The nearby towns lend some help.   
Fortunately, Oliver’s house wasn’t too much affected by the event and still standing even with cracks on outside wall. Workers of the pizzeria except Nate created a meeting inside the house at the dinner room.  
While Nate is sitting on his bed while staring at the window for a while when a knock was heard at the door. He walks to open it.  
“How are you? Can I come in? The meeting is over and few will only stay here,” Vanessa asked.  
He nodded and return to his bed, sitting. Vanessa sits beside him.  
After a second of silent, Vanessa speak up, “Do you remember when you first met us?”  
Nate silently listens.  
Vanessa continues, “The business is growing that time and someone ordered boxes of pizzas, since it was a lot of money Uncle decided to deliver it personally. It turns out it was a demon and if it wasn’t for you… We may not be able to get out alive,”  
The last sentences was full of sadness as she remembers what happened before and today. Breathing heavily, Vanessa speaks up again, “You live at the street before until Uncle Oliver decided to take care of you as thanks… First I disagree, thinking you’re a trouble. It was a riot for first few weeks, but you’re attitude changes as time passes and I was wrong…”  
Vanessa sighs again and couldn’t finished the words. Instead she look at him, “Well, he wanted to inherit the business to you. That means you’re our boss now,”  
“I can’t,” Nate finally speak up, “I have things to do and you want the pizzeria because you love it, pizza and stuffs. You are his niece after all,”  
“You’re right, but he treated you like his son and it doesn’t matter as long as you can take care of the business,”  
Nate stare at her, “I can’t, I have thing to do,”  
“Like what?” She asked sadly.  
After few second of silence, Nate replied, “I don’t know,”  
“Figures. Still you can be our boss,” Vanessa smiles, trying to cheer him up. Then another moment of silent past.  
“Hey, are you gonna be okay?” She asked. Nate look at him, “What about you?”  
“I am okay,” She smiled.  
“I know you’re not. Don’t try to stop those tears,” Nate told her. Vanessa cried after he said that.  
Vanessa wiped her tears and stand up after the time pass. She smiled, “I have to make sure others can sleep well, good night,”  
“You too,” Nate said. Vanessa went outside and closes the door behind her. He turn off the light and hated himself for not able to save Oliver in time.

After breakfast and doing chores, Nate return to his room and lay down while thinking. Vanessa enters.  
“You forgot to close the door. Still thinking what to do?” she asked while standing.  
Nate sit down and said, “Yes,”  
She sighs and sit on the bed, “Why don’t you just give up and accept to be the owner?”  
He stand up, saying, “Sorry I… I know that I’m a little different and you know that too. I just want to learn the answer,”  
Vanessa stand, facing him and smiled, “Uncle Oliver maybe expected this. So here,”  
She took a silver key from her pocket and gave it to Nate, “There’s a white chest under his bed. Boss told me before… He arrange the items inside every week just for you, maybe you can find what you are looking for,”  
Nate silently accepted. Vanessa went out.  
Then, he walks to Oliver’s room and checks the bed. Nate pulls the chest and uses the key to open.  
There are items for travelling. Navy blue backpack, a plain black hooded jacket and another plain black leather jacket, shirts, travelling gloves and others.  
As Nate inspects more, he found a white envelope with a note at the back. It was Oliver hand writings. He read: If you have don’t have any place to go then open this. I should’ve given this to you before. I’m sorry.  
He took an address card from the envelope, place is located at another city far away from Verse town.  
Without second thoughts, Nate took the chest into his room and prepares himself immediately.  
Once he was done, Vanessa visits him once again. She saw the bag resting at the bed, she walks closer to Nate to talk.  
“I guess I can’t stop you now,” Vanessa said sadly. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, he told her, “I will return here after I found the answer. You don’t have to…”  
Vanessa hugged him, not finishing the sentences. Nate just standing listening to a soft cry before she let go. After wiping the tears away, she says while giving a calling card, “. In case you forget the number of mine and the pizzeria. Looks like my ‘little brother’ is growing up”  
They both smiled.  
“Vanessa I have a request,” Nate told her.  
“Yeah, what is it?” she asked.  
Staring at her, he said, “Can you bury Oliver’s body on my birthday? Since it was also the day when we first met… for thanks and farewell,”  
Vanessa nodded.  
As she leaves, Nate readies himself once more.  
While wearing dark violet t-shirt, a blue jeans and dark red running shoes, Nate uses the leather jacket given to him and half-zipped it. He folds both of the sleeves until the lower part of the elbow.  
He carries the bag and went downstairs. Some of the co-workers are waiting for him. After their talks about anything, they said their farewell to him as he’s about to leave.  
It was twilight when Vanessa and Nate reached the train station. He was hugged again before he departs.

It was almost noon when Nate arrives at the destination. He gets off the cab in front of the entrance of the town.  
Nate walks and checks the area. The town has a neoclassical design to it and feel almost different and apart from the modern city near the place.  
“There’s not a lot of people around here. The town’s very silent,” he commented while walking and looking around.  
He stops and sighs. Nate took the address card from his pocket, “I wonder where this building is and does anyone really live here?”  
“Ah!”  
A scream caught his attention. Based on the voice, it was coming from a female and it sounds like she’s in danger.  
He was happy because there’s a person nearby but also hoping that she is okay. Nate hides the card to run and turns at the right alley where the voice came from, hoping he can help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... I've been busy lately so yeah...  
> I should have post earlier than this day but one other reason is that I lost my chapter 6 and chapter 7 file, meaning I need to rewrite again. It's not 100% the same but the content is... Quite sad, right?  
> And I need to do a little rush to make the story, I have to completely rewrite the story again to make it better  
> (My work is somehow combination a light novel and a novel, that's what I think)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy


	7. Girl and distress?

“Hello. Anybody home?”  
A girl stands outside and alone just waiting for someone to open the locked door after knocking for few tries.  
She felt frustrated because no one answered so she tried to look through the window to check if anyone’s home but it is hard and blurry to see from the outside. She stands in front of the door again and put the bag she’s carrying to the ground while thinking what to do.  
A sudden cold wind past that send chills to her while feeling a little disturbed.  
“I – Something’s not right in here, open up please,” she desperately asking for help while knocking again but with a little more strength applied.  
Another cold gust causes her to turn around and saw a light coming from the street with an eerie feeling. Slowly, the girl hugged her bag while walking away backwards. A demon appears from the light.  
The girl flinches when she heard a weird laughing sound coming from it causing her to let go of her bag and created an unwanted attention.  
The person started to run away and unintentionally let out a scream as the demon slowly closing the gap between them, knowing she can’t outrun it.

“Just... in time… are you okay?” Nate turned his head to the person behind him.  
The girl is laying down the ground when one of her heels broke brought pain to her feet. She’s making a confused and scared face while experiencing a near-death situation.  
“Of course you’re not,” he answered his own question. Nate held the double-blade staff with both of his hands to prevent Hell: Gluttony from stabbing the helpless girl midway. The demon forcefully tries to pull the weapon away but couldn’t.  
“Miss, can you try to escape now?”  
Nate say the words again but louder to wake the girl from being frozen. When she’s back to her senses, she removed her sandals and stand up but staring at Nate for some reason.  
“Why are you still here?” Nate looked back.  
“Nothing uh, th-”  
“I don’t mean to be rude but can you go now?”  
The girl didn’t speak anymore but she pouts before walking away even in pain. Nate was astonished, “What’s her problem?”  
The demon let out a screech and Nate finally let go when the girl’s at the safe distance. The demon back up and plan to create some distance while Nate search around to find a weapon before sighing disappointedly.  
He tries to open his bag when Nate noticed Hell: Gluttony breathes deeply and hold its breath for a second that’s sending signals to his body to move away.  
A blast with wind and sand disturbed the silent air after the enemy finally open its mouth. It didn’t hit the target but the lamp post fell down where Nate previously stands and the object’s body was scattered.  
“You’re too kind,” Nate said before fixing his bag. He took one remaining part of the lamp post that’s a half meter long then tested it if it’s alright to use.  
The demon went closer and jumped at the perfect distance to use its double-blade staff to stab midair. A smile appears on Nate face as he moves at the side and grips his weapon with both of his hands preparing to strike.  
“Home run!” Nate shouted after swinging like a baseball bat that sends the demon away, flying, and smashed to a wall. He dashes to the enemy but pauses midway when he heard a familiar sound, a gust of wind passed in front of him.  
He turns to his left to see another Hell: Gluttony just standing and just looking after it helps its brethren to stand up and be together.  
The demon few spins of their weapon above their head before screeching. Nate imitated them using his own weapon except the shouting and clashes after.

The street is a bit mess after the battle, few lamp post were destroyed and few buildings got little markings and it took longer because there are few more enemies showed up. Nate sighs while dropping the weapon but glad that no person was involved.  
He took the address card form his pocket and searches around. Nate saw the person he save earlier walking towards and stopped before him.  
“You’re walking on foot?” he asked.  
“Well, I don’t have any other choice,” she respond, carrying the footwear she had. The girl has blue eyes that compliments her long blonde hair and white skin that makes her beautiful even without any makeup. The outfit she wear is a pink cardigan with white t-shirt underneath and a black jeans.  
Nate shows the address card to person he’s talking to without any second thoughts. He asked, “Do you know this place? I’m kinda lost,”  
“I can show you,” she smiled after examining the address. The girl leads the way while Nate is following behind but they stopped for a while when the girl pick her bag that she dropped and check if every item inside is still okay.  
Nate tries to break the silent by making a conversation, “Doesn’t your feet hurt?”  
“I’m gonna be okay. If I knew this would happened, I shouldn’t have wear this sandal with thin heels,” she replied.  
“So… Why do you look… stupid earlier?”  
“Hey! You shouldn’t say that to a girl,” she reacts.  
“But it’s the first word that came to my mind,”  
“Even so. It’s rude, you can think an alternative word for that,”  
Nate thinks for a while, “Like dumb?”  
“Honestly. What’s with you?” she said but got annoyed. They stopped walking and turned.  
“Here we are,” she said in a mad tone.  
The building has double door with a sign above.  
“Devil May Cry,” Nate read the sign.  
Nate ponders for the questions he had in mind before knocking at the door. He waits for a few seconds but no one responds and tried knocking one more time.  
“I don’t think anyone’s inside. I was here earlier,”  
Nate looked back at her frowning, “Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Maybe I’m stupid or dumb that’s why,” the girl replied madly while crossing her arms and didn’t move an inch from where she is standing.  
“Are you mad?”  
“Get a clue,”  
“Look I’m-” Nate didn’t finish his sentence when he saw something broke the door so he tried pushed the left door a little and it moves.  
Curiosity took over him and tried to open further but a grasp from the girl’s hand didn’t let him. She warns, “You can cause trouble for that,”  
Nate agreed so he didn’t continue, dropping his arm to the side while sighing, “You’re right. I guess we have to wa-”  
“Sorry,” the girl cuts him off and enter the building hurriedly. Dumbfounded, Nate followed to stop her, “We shouldn’t be here,”  
“I have to use the bathroom quick,” she replied without looking back.  
“Do you-” Nate didn’t finished the question as the girl disappears from his view. He’s just silently standing at the middle of the place.  
The light from outside brighten up the building through the windows making it possible to see inside. There’s a desk with telephone above, chairs and couch, a jukebox and a pool table giving some kind of bar vibe.  
“How does it feel to enter other people’s property without permission?” a man’s voice breaks the quiet atmosphere. He’s standing at the door and the outside light shadowed his appearance.  
“Are you the owner?” Nate asked.  
“My, my, you either a brave young man or a fool,”  
The footstep of the man entering echoes around the room like intimidating him. Nate saw the clear face of the man as he gets closer and is holding a grocery paper bag.  
He stopped and speak up once again, “Trespassing is illegal. I’m sure you know that. What’s your excuse?”  
“Morrison!” a feminine voice interrupts their conversation as the girl happily runs to the man.  
“What are you doing here Patty?” Morrison’s tone softened.  
“I’m here to visit since Dante ditched my 18th birthday and didn’t return any of my calls!” Patty explained.  
“I locked the door, how did you two get in? And… where are your shoes?”  
“Someone broke the door before us and it was malfunctioned on my way here,”  
“What happened?” Morrison asked, concerned.  
“I’ll tell you about it later so can I have lunch here?” she asked and walked to the red couch to rest even without Morrison’s approval.  
Morrison move closer to Nate while observing him and finally asked Patty, “Who is this guy? Your boyfriend?”  
“Who gives you that idea Morrison?”  
“My mistake then,”  
He extends an arm to Nate, “My name’s Morrison and sorry about that,”  
“I’m Nate and you don’t need to. It’s our fault anyway,” Nate shakes his hand.  
“Also I’m not the owner, just the caretaker for a while. If you have business here I can’t help you,”  
Nate feels disappointed.  
“You can also stay here for a while so I can talk about it,”  
“I’ll be glad to,” Nate smiled.  
Morrison turns to Patty who looks so comfortable laying down. He said jokingly, “You’re lucky to have this kind of ‘boyfriend’,”  
“How many times I need to tell you he’s not? Geez,” Patty reacts absurdly.  
“Just a friend then?”  
“Acquaintance,” Nate told him.  
“Strangers. We’ve just met,” Patty suddenly interrupts making Morrison confused and intrigued at the same time.  
“Let’s just talk about this later at lunch. Nate feel yourself at home,” Morrison told them and leaves the scene. Both Patty and Nate wait until it is time to eat.

“So you knew the owner of Devil May Cry?” Nate asked Patty. Wanted to break the silence and to know more about the person.  
They are sitting on different chairs, facing each other and just relaxing an hour after their lunch while Morrison is busy taking care of the bar glasses but listening.  
Patty took a sip of the tea she had before answering, “He took care of me when my life’s in danger when I was a kid before I met my biological parent. Also, his name is Dante,”  
Nate stares at her and let out a laugh. She stares at him, “What’s so funny?”  
“Sorry but you sound like you had a crush on him,”  
“Maybe I do,” she admits with serious stare.  
“So what do you think of Dante?” he asked after being quiet for a while.  
She puts her right index finger near her lips before answering, “Well, he’s handsome and strong. Also kind and good despite the fact that he’s lazy at times and… having debts,”  
Morrison chuckles while Nate tries to imagine Dante’s image on his mind. Patty asked, “Why are you here?”  
“I have some things to ask,”  
“Like what?”  
“It’s personal,”  
“How can does ‘not telling things’ will help you find the answer? You can tell me,” Patty said in a taunting way.  
Nate tries to change the subject by whatever question comes first, “What does Morrison mean by ‘boyfriend’ thing?”  
Morrison just laughed.  
“Stop that,”  
“Why?”  
“That’s personal,” Patty replied while trying to mimic him.  
“Harsh. So it means no like you?” Nate told her while trying to adjust the way he sit.  
“An attitude like that can turn off any lady,”  
Morrison joined them before it turns into an argument. He said, “Well Nate, Patty is very popular at school and with boys too,”  
Patty stares at Nate after finishing her tea and made a smiled proudly.  
“A lot of them courts her but she turned them down,” Morrison continues.  
“All of them?”  
“Without hesitation,”  
“Wow. What a savage,” Nate comments.  
Patty turned to Morrison, “Why do you have to tell him that?”  
“Maybe he’s trying to make a pass on you so I have to warn him,”  
“No thanks,” Nate suddenly refuses, “I don’t want to join her ‘boys I turned down’ list,”  
Patty wanted to say something but the ground shakes a little causing them to panic and duck for a second until it ends. A sudden temperature change happens made the place colder and somehow the sunlight dimmed.  
Patty decided to look outside but Nate pushes her causing her to lay down. A force struck the window but it was weak that it did not scattered the glass but still leave some scratches.  
Morrison rushed to Nate and Patty to help. Nate carefully looked through the window and saw several Hell: Prides and few Hell: Gluttony scattering around the street like feral animals. He took a 6 inches blade knife from his bag as a weapon against them.  
“Hide and make sure they don’t see your presence,” Nate ordered before going out of the door to fight.  
Both Patty and Morrison watches Nate and trying at their very best not to attract any of the demons attention.  
Nate saw an opportunity to steal a weapon from Hell: Gluttony at the middle of the battle. As the number of enemies decreases to seven, he felt an ominous sensation.  
As the last enemy turns into dust, Nate is looking around the surrounding like searching for someone. The door opened but he made a hand signal to stop Patty from going out, “No get back,”  
“Here…”  
Nate quickly look at his left and a light suddenly comes into view that radiates an unsettling aura.  
The air around was absorbed and the climate was colder and heavier while a thin fog appeared out of nowhere that filled the place.  
He raised his guard and continuously watching what will happened next. As the light fade and the wind calm down, a demon with a human appearance showed up. It wears an armor similar to a knight that emits a demonic aura and instead of a helmet, it was replace by a hood with face cover.  
Nate saw the face of the enemy while it’s raising its head. Behind the mask there is nothing, no face or eyes, only darkness.  
“What are you?”  
The demon is moving its head just looking around like observing the place  
Nate breathes heavily as a sweat dropped from his forehead due to previous fight and the present tension. It is the first time he felt that there’s something which is very overwhelming, unlike any demon he fought.  
“What a way to make an appearance, what’s your name?” Nate asked the demon. It didn’t respond but staring at him intensely.  
The demon took the weapon he had from behind using its right hand. The blade length is long and wide but it doesn’t have a pointed tip and the handle’s length to use the weapon as two-handed, it is quite similar to an executioner’s sword.  
“I’m gonna call you… faceless knight,” Nate said.  
“You… die…” the demon responded in a ghastly tone.  
The faceless demon charged to attack with its sword ready and with every footsteps, its movement is getting faster. Nate grips the knife firmly while preparing for the upcoming assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact (but I think it's obvious)  
> I made the name "Nate" by scrambling the letters of Dante, minus the d letter and from the title DMC: Alter(NATE) but I got conflicted because Nero and Nate have the same first letter but then I thought who cares it's my fan-fiction
> 
> My biggest worry right now is if I did justice to DMC original characters, if I did their personalities correctly or not.  
> I haven't play DMC5 yet but  
> *spoiler alert to those who haven't saw or play the game* I saw patty voice cameo video clip *end of spoiler*  
> So yeah...  
> But I have a lot things to do first before continuation of the story and probably took a long time  
> (sorry for cliff hanger)


	8. Faceless Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I've been busy so it took longer than I thought... Anyway here's the next chapter

As the demon sword hit the ground and failed to kill its victim, it leaves small cracks on the concrete as evidence.  
Nate went for a stab but unsuccessful as the foe uses the sword’s width as a shield against the blow.  
“Wow. You’re quick even with that armor,” he commented while trying to make some distance.  
Faceless knight didn’t waste any time as it swings the sword forcefully before a wide gap. Nate defended himself using the knife but only to push back against a wall, knowing that the blade is not very sharp but too heavy and powerful that blocking with his current weapon is useless.  
Demon right arm back up for a bit to deliver a powerful stab but Nate quickly step away after figuring out the next attack.  
The sword hit the wall then it got stuck and with a stroke of luck, the demon struggles to remove its weapon because only an inch went through the concrete.  
Seeing the opportunity, Nate wanted to test the durability of the armor by slashing the breast plate.  
The assault didn’t even make a scratch to the metal covering which is very impossible to inflict anything with his knife.  
Nate swiftly moves away and distances himself.  
He tried to formulate any plan but faceless knight dashed after drawing out the sword. He searched for items around then threw the debris he picked against the raging demon.  
“It’s worth a try,” Nate said after dodging another charge attack and keep on moving.

It seems faceless knight got tired of chasing around and suddenly halted, Nate observes the demon that made an offensive stance now wielding the weapon by both hands without letting his guard down.  
The sword absorbs and emits energy as dark red light blinking constantly around the blade.  
“That’s cool! Hey, where did you buy that? I would like to have one,” he shouted.  
The knight didn't respond like before but dashed forward with its speed increased that is not hard to notice.  
Still dodging, Nate waits for the right time to attack and jumps when the demon spun its sword around.  
Holding the knife tightly, he targeted the top of the enemy hood from the air. The blade is only few inches when faceless knight responded a quick sword defense above its head.  
There are no injuries was felt while landing at the ground but the problem is Nate had no weapon. The blade of the knife was cut into half during the clash of their weapons.  
As the demon raises its raises the sword, Nate quickly jumped backward before the enemy stabs him to the ground. The blade effortlessly penetrates the concrete street like a piece of paper.  
“Now what?” he asked while breathing heavily after evading a series of slashes and now watching the foe carefully at far distance.  
“Here,”  
Nate looked to the direction where he heard the voice of a person shouting.  
It was Morrison that is standing just outside the door and holding a sword with cloth wrappings. Then realizing that he’s close to the building where his plan from the start is not to let the causalities of the fight will reach the place.  
Unfortunately, faceless knight seems to figure out the situation so it commences to kill both humans.  
With the danger closing in, Nate didn’t want to wait for the running man to reach his position instead, he ran with a hope to take the sword before his foe does.

A sound of metal smashed was heard at the air when the young guy dashed to the charging enemy and blocked the slash against the demon sword with his new weapon.  
“Sweet!” Nate exclaimed after the successful parry and the newly received sword is completely fine. He looked back as the demon step away, “Morrison, are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine,”  
“Talk to you later,” he told Morrison while taunting faceless knight by pointing the sword then rests the blade to his right shoulder while making a “come and get me” gesture with his left hand.  
“Be careful,” Morrison shouted before going back inside and closes the door.  
Patty saw the burned hand and immediately took a first aid kit from the storage and help.  
“Does it hurt badly?” Patty asked with concern after patching with bandage.  
“A little but I can still move my hands,” Morrison replied but feeling a little drained even he's not tired  
“I’m...”  
“Don’t be, I can’t put your life in danger. Will he be okay? I forgot...”  
“What do you mean?” she asked, confused.  
Morrison looked and smile to comfort her, “Nothing I’m sure he’ll be fine,”  
While they are talking, series of soft metal sounds can be heard from outside as the battle is still ongoing.

After a while, faceless knight gave a big backward jump and prepares the weapon for charging energy while Nate runs to close the gap and stop the wave attack.  
The swing was half way from completing another wave attack when he tried to stop it by clashing their blades and the energy went unstable that cause explosion and both of them was blown away.  
“That was suicidal,” Nate commented while trying to sit up from lying at the ground. He searches around for the weapon he dropped while drifting at midair but only to see faceless knight slowly regaining its balance to stand.  
All of the cloth was torn away, revealing the sword behind the wrapping. It was few meters away from his feet and the demon started to charge. Even with tiredness, Nate only thought is to pick up the sword before the enemy could reach him so he ran.  
It seems knight right arm got the most damage during impact as the demon uses its left arm to hold the weapon. As they get closer, faceless knight readied its sword.  
He finally notices that his foe distance is closer to Morrison given sword than he does, but Nate gambles as he pursues to run for it.  
A powerful thrust is coming directly to Nate’s face and he’s a little late to duck. His left arm got wounded while pushing his head down to avoid death at the same time, protecting it. With his right hand, Nate picked the sword and brought it upward, slicing the armor diagonally.  
The blade penetrates through and the knight step backward before kneeling down. It touched the wound part, dropping the sword.  
A circle of light suddenly appears from the land and the demon is at the center. As the light vanishes so does faceless knight, clearly saying that Nate is victorious with the current battle.  
Exhaustion took his body after the fight causing him to breathe heavily and a bit dizzy.  
Nate is studying the sword he received while holding it. It looks like a regular sword, almost plain black with a dragon’s head at the middle of the guard and he felt like the weapon is sleeping.  
“Is this a devil arm?” he asked.  
A small jolt of electricity runs through Nate’s palm before releasing a big blast that sends him few inches apart and knocked him out.

Heat from the light is the first thing Nate felt when he opened his eyes. Gentle wind from the fan touches his skin while the sunlight that passes through the window and the quietness of the place gives off a relaxing sensation like nothing really happened. It was late afternoon.  
Something is on his forehead which he removed. It was a moist clean cloth. There’s also a bandage on his left arm covers his wound from earlier.  
Slowly, Nate raises his upper body to look at the window. All of the lamp post within his sight was cut down, a burned out car, only big cracks within the street and at the wall are visible at his distance. These things marked are like evidence that the battle really happened.  
“You’re awake now, how’s your arm?” Morrison asked. He appeared from one of the guest room.  
Nate looked at him, “I’m fine now,”  
“That fight took a toll out of you,”  
“I’m just lucky to be alive,” he jests.  
Morrison chuckled “I guess you’re right. If you need more time to rest you are welcome to stay,”  
“Thanks,”  
“You’re welcome,”  
“I mean for everything, for the sword, for the bandage and for the damp cloth,”  
Morrison looked at him, “I accept it only for giving that weapon but you should thank Patty more because it was her idea about the sword thing and taking care of you,”  
“Where is she?” Nate asked when knowing Patty is nowhere to be found.  
“I told her to buy some grocery because I have two unexpected visitors. She’ll be here in a minute,”  
“Okay then. Thanks anyway,”  
Morrison nodded before disappearing to another room.

Few minutes later, the bell rang when Patty enters while Nate is fixing the couch. She carries the grocery bag with her right arm.  
“Do you need any help?” Nate asked her.  
“No I got this,”  
“Oh okay,”  
A second of silent went through the atmosphere.  
“How are you?” Patty asked, breaking the ice.  
“I’m fine now,”  
“That’s good to hear,”  
“I wanted to say thank you,”  
“Don’t mention it,”  
Nate shakes his head, “I mean for everything,”  
“What do you mean?” she asked in a curious way.  
“For the sword and for taking care of me while I’m asleep, Morrison told me everything,”  
“Oh that? Like I said, don’t mention it,” she said while smiling, hiding her embarrassment.  
“Well without your help, I don’t think I can win that fight and survived so I owe you,” he explained.  
Patty doesn’t know what to react and another second of silent passed.

“That’s not the only thing I wanted to say,” Nate added, “I’m sorry from... you know,”  
Patty scratched her head, “Well, it’s actually my fault. I overreacted a little so I apologize,”  
“We never really had a good start, don’t we?” he said in a jokingly way.  
“I remember that we haven’t really introduced ourselves to each other properly...” she said then walked a bit closer to him and shifting the grocery bag to her left arm.  
“Hi I am Patty,” she smiled, extending her right arm.  
Nate understands what she meant and shakes her hand, “My name is Nate,”  
“I’m sorry but Patty, can you bring the supplies at the kitchen? I really need it now,” Morrison speaks up from the distance, who’s silently watching for a while.  
They quickly released each other hands after hearing his voice.  
"Yeah uh, you need help? For that?" Nate asked her, trying to reduce the awkwardness but didn't help.  
"No it's okay," she smiled.  
She turned around after taking few steps,“Let’s talk later,”  
Patty leaves the situation as fast as she can. With the awkward moment gone, Nate finished fixing up the couch then checked the items inside his bag if he forgot something.

**Author's Note:**

> I will slowly add the characters of the Original Devil May Cry franchise characters on other chapters if you are interested in the story since is it a little different because this is a story of the Son of Dante( my own fan-made character)...  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
